For the manufacturing of semiconductor devices, a large variety of materials and processes are used. Often, electrically conductive parts of the semiconductor device have to be electrically insulated from other electrically conductive parts of the semiconductor device. The maximal allowable voltages and the reachable lifetime of the semiconductor device are strongly influenced by the quality and the dimensioning of the electrically insulating parts of the semiconductor device. It is desired to increase the lifetime and/or the maximal allowable voltages of the semiconductor device.